Miedo de Hermanos
by lovely joy
Summary: Dennis siempre vio a su hermano como su mejor amigo y confidente, pero aquél pequeño ser humano recién llegado se lo quería arrebatar, ¿que hará? ¿Colin se alejará de él?. Mi participación en el reto "Hijos de muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Gracias a la ayuda de LadyChocolateLover, quien intentó betear mis horrorosas faltas de ortografía y mi desorden en redacción, a pesar del dolor en los ojos al verlo, sin ella ustedes también estarían sufriendo de la vista._

* * *

Ruidos, ese era el motivo de su despertar, el sonido de pisadas que deambulaban por el pasillo de su casa. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, ligeramente inconsciente, miró por la ventana de la habitación, el cielo estaba de una tonalidad azul real que sin embargo tenía ligeros toques más claros, sin nubes, mostrando que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer.

El sonido de los pasos debido a la madera crujiendo del suelo, se hizo más distante hasta que se detuvo, no lo asustó, sabía que aquellas personas eran sus padres; por ello, más despierto, miró hacia el lado, viendo como su hermano se arremolinaba entre las frazadas de lana y continuaba durmiendo, su nariz estaba ligeramente roja debido al frío mañanero, pero no se daba cuenta, solía ser el último de la casa en levantarse a pesar de ser el hermano mayor. Destapándose, se puso unos calcetines gruesos de lana, que su madre siempre dejaba al lado de su cama para que cuando quisiera levantarse, no pisara con los pies descalzos; se abrigó con un chaleco de tonalidades grises y con sumo cuidado salió del cuarto, en dirección a la cocina.

Su madre horneaba pan, ya leudado, en la cocina a leña, mientras su padre se servía el desayuno: leche caliente, pan recién hecho y huevos revueltos en un sartén, ambos sumidos en un silencio cómodo y rutinario. Saludando a ambos con una sonrisa, se sentó en una silla, mientras su madre le colocaba una taza con leche, además de acercarle un frasco con aquella mermelada casera de fresas que ella había elaborado ayer, después de que su hermano y él cosechasen las frutas de la huerta que tenían cerca de la casa.

Comía con entusiasmo, no tan solo porque el pan y la mermelada estuviesen deliciosos, ni tampoco porque la leche caliente le entibiara el cuerpo, sino porque le encantaba ayudar a realizar las cosas del día, así aliviaba como buen hijo las cargas de la familia y con sus nueve años se sentía responsable de servir en algo en la casa. Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Ya me voy a trabajar.—dijo su padre, mientras se erguía, a la vez que retiraba su taza ya vacía, dejándola en el lavaplatos— Hoy me espera una larga mañana, los Kelly me han pedido que les doble la cantidad de leche que les llevo, creo que tienen sobrinos de visita en su casa.

—Kellan, recuerda que debes guardar algunos litros para la casa, ahora sólo queda para el desayuno de Colin— dijo su madre, mientras sacaba la última horneada de pan.

—Claro Eithne. Dennis, recuerda que en la tarde con tu hermano me acompañarán al prado para que las cabras se alimenten— le mencionó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta marrón gruesa y el gorro de lana negro.

—Por supuesto padre— respondió con un asentimiento, mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana nuevamente, para ver que ya había amanecido.

Después de que su padre se fuera, el tiempo trascurrió rápidamente, su madre ordenó la casa y cocinó el almuerzo; Colin, ya desayunado, y él, hicieron sus camas, y luego fueron a dar vueltas y jugar un rato cerca de su casa. Solían mirar las mariposas posarse en las flores, que luego al darse cuenta de su presencia huían revoloteando las alas, o si no, sacaban a pasear a Argos, su gran Setter Irlandés, a correr con ellos por el pasto de los alrededores, hasta que los tres luego de dar cansarse, se estiraban en el suelo a mirar el cielo.

De lejos vieron a su padre llegar en la carreta hasta detenerse frente a la casa, sacar dos enormes jarras de metal e ingresar al hogar, su madre apareció después para llamarlos a almorzar, por ello, amarraron a Argos a su casa de madera, se limpiaron bien los pies en la entrada, e ingresaron.

La señora Creevey se destacaba siempre por tener todo listo y servido, vasos puestos, cubiertos, platos con comida rebosantes, ensalada y servilletas para limpiarse. Hoy había hecho el plato favorito de Colin, guisante de vacuno y el jugo favorito de Dennis, sabor frambuesa.

Mientras todos reposaban en la mesa mediante conversaciones variadas, sintieron al perro ladrar, junto a un leve sonido en la puerta, todos dirigieron su vista al sonido. Su padre como el jefe de casa, la abrió mirando para ambos lados sin ver a nadie, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla un fuerte carraspeo lo sorprendió, de inmediato miró hacia abajo y vio a un peculiar ser, vestido formal, que lo miraba fijamente con la intención de que le permitiese ingresar al hogar.

Colin, su madre y él, por supuesto, fueron a ver qué ocurría, deteniéndose en el marco de la entrada de la cocina con su madre de espaldas a ellos de manera protectora, como aquel "enano" observaba la casa con ojos evaluadores, y a su padre mirándolo con gesto dudoso. Luego de terminar una minuciosa inspección de parte de aquél extraño, además de un silencio incómodo de la familia, decidió hablar finalmente.

—Señores Creevey, soy Filius Flitwick, Profesor de Encantamientos y como representante del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, vengo a decirles que el señor Colin Creevey, ha sido aceptado en él — terminó de decir, para mirar fijamente a Colin entregándole una carta — Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, será un agrado tenerlo como alumno.

— ¿Colin?— pronunció fuerte su padre, atrayendo la atención de todos, con la mirada dudosa en el nombrado — ¿Qué es eso?

El hijo mayor, asombrado, abrió la carta con sumo cuidado, extrayendo de ella un papel viejo estilo papiro, donde explicaba lo mismo que aquel sujeto les había dicho, eso sí, la carta la firmaba una tal profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Cariño, ¿Qué dice? — se acercó su madre preocupada por la situación.

— Dice mi querida señora Creevey, que el señor Colin es mago y que ha sido aceptado oficialmente en Hogwarts, como ya expliqué — explicó con voz sabihonda aquel caballero, dejando a sus padres extrañados por aquello.

Él, por supuesto, dirigía la mirada a su hermano, dado que mirase la situación por donde la mirase, se sentía excluido y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

Flitwick les explicó detalladamente cómo Colin podría ser mago, qué era Hogwarts, además de información básica para hijos de muggles. Incluso hizo una demostración pequeña con su varita y un vaso, para demostrar que sus palabras eran fidedignas.

Sus padres asombrados, se miraron entre sí y volvieron a leer la carta y a mirar el sobre, la estampilla de cera ya no se usaba desde hace años y aquella letra se notaba escrita a pluma, demasiado fina para ser de un lápiz; el papel era similar sino igual a un pergamino antiguo como mostraban en la televisión, aquellos programas del History Channel que veían en familia los fines de semana. Tenía un escudo rarísimo, además de una firma muy pintoresca al final.

La pregunta era ¿aquello en verdad era real? ¿El caballero enano no mentía? ¿Su hermano era un mago? Colin estaba feliz, sosteniendo el sobre entre los dedos, lo miraba alucinado, como si aquello fuese una pieza importante. El asunto no era tan extraño para los Creevey, la carta justificaba todos los momentos de situaciones raras que se habían vivido, como el cambio de color a un jarrón, mientras su hermano mayor tenía una pataleta por no poder salir a correr fuera en un día de lluvia. Su madre había mirado raro aquel objeto pero asumió que ella era un poco daltónica; o cuando el trozo de madera donde estaba escrito el nombre del perro cayó repentinamente de donde estaba clavado y asegurado, porque Colin estaba muy triste ya que Argos estaba enfermo; eran cosas extrañas pero justificables para la mente humana.

Pero a él no le preocupaba eso, sino el que su hermano fuese mago, quería decir que iría a un colegio especial, recibiría un trato especial, tendría otros amigos y su tiempo ya no sería el mismo, quién sabe cuántas tareas tendría, eso significaría que no podrían jugar juntos, no harían las travesuras de siempre, ni ayudarían a su madre en casa, no jugarían en las noches a ser piratas, ¿y si su hermano se tenía que ir a otra parte a vivir? ¿Eso significaría que no lo vería más?, cada vez su pecho se oprimía más, comenzando a caer lágrima tras lágrima por su cara regordeta, no quería separarse de su hermano, pensó mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Sus padres y Colin estaban alegres con la noticia, mientras aquel pequeño caballero seguía parloteando, su padre le palmeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa y su madre riendo le pellizcaba las mejillas de manera dulce.

Cuando lo sintieron llorar, todos miraron preocupados al menor de la familia, que con tantas ganas lloraba desconsolado, se acercaron rápidamente a ver qué le pasaba. Dennis no podía parar, cada vez el sentimiento de pesar y tristeza se agrandaba, por ello mirando con sus ojos rojos, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, quizás así, él entendería que no quería alejarse de él y no iría a aquel colegio, por muy egoísta que fuera ese pensamiento.

Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron y se dieron cuenta de que no tenía daño físico, su madre le palpó la frente con el dorso de la mano, al sentirla tibia, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le regaló un trozo de los restos del bizcochuelo que había preparado para la cena de ayer, mientras lo tomaba en brazos a su cuarto. Lo acostó en su cama, a pesar de que eran solo unas horas pasado el mediodía y le dijo que durmiese un rato, después de todo, quizás el pequeño solo tenía dolor de cabeza o se sentía mal. El señor Creevey y su hijo mayor los siguieron luego de que el señor Flitwick se despidiera, pero se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, para ver como el pequeño cerraba los ojos cansado de tanto llorar. Los adultos salieron murmurando en voz baja, pero Colin, que sospechaba por el repentino ataque de su hermano, se acercó al lado de la cama, colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del otro para acariciarlo.

— ¿Sabes que nunca me alejaré de ti por mucho tiempo verdad? —Le dijo— Será como cuando vamos al colegio, no nos veremos y ambos conviviremos con nuestros amigos, pero en las vacaciones seremos inseparables, yo sacaré muchas fotos con la cámara que me regaló el abuelo y te mostraré todo lo hay allá, te escribiré cartas igual que aquella que llegó hoy, con sello y todo.

Con una sonrisa leve, le asintió a su hermano medio dormido, ya que el cansancio del llanto y las caricias de su hermano le provocaron sueño.

...

Todo paso muy rápido, las compras de los nuevos materiales de su hermano, el nuevo uniforme, la despida y cuando él entro al colegio igualmente. Sólo supo que cada mes sin falta, fiel a su palabra, Colin enviaba una carta sellada donde expresaba todas sus nuevas experiencias en clases, las novedades de aquel sitio, pero sobre todo imágenes, fotografías que el mismo tomaba a todo. Primero fueron normales, pero cuando gracias al dinero enviado de sus padres, su hermano pudo comprarse una cámara mágica que tanto ansiaba, comenzaron a llegar imágenes en movimiento, que le alegraban enormemente, ya que ahora podía ver y sentir lo que él estaba conociendo. Ansiaba contárselos a todos sus amigos, su hermano mayor era el mejor del mundo, pero luego recordaba, que era una promesa familiar, el no hablar de ello con nadie que no fueran ellos cuatro. Pero bueno, ya llegaría el día en que él también fuera elegido y compartiría más de esos momentos, es más los viviría en carne propia, estaba seguro de que era igualmente mago, algo en su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver todo lo que el mayor de los Creevey le enviaba, si su instinto le decía algo, es porque sí o sí ocurriría, o eso le respondía su hermano.

* * *

 **NA:** _Sé que es un poco corto y algo extraño, pero quise plasmar el cómo me imaginé que la familia de Colin viviese esta noticia, sumando al por qué de que él sacase fotos siempre que pudiese._


End file.
